familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968)
Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) aka Grover Dunne; Salesman in Magazine Advertising (b. Christmas Day, December 25, 1885, Manhattan, New York, USA - d. August 09, 1968, 509 Queen Anne Road, Teaneck, Bergen County, New Jersey, 07666, USA) Social Security Number 092263069. Birth Grover was born on Christmas Day in 1885 to "Charles Lindauer" and Mary Dunne. How he fits into the Lindauer family tree is still uncertain. His marriage certificate needs to be located. He was born in Manhattan and later moved to Rye, New York. His father most likely is Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) who may have fathered children with more than one woman. Rye, New York In the year 1900 he was living in Rye, Westchester County, New York in the home of Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) and Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) under the name "Grover Dunne", and he is listed as a "nephew". As a nephew he would be the child of one of Charles' siblings, our his spouse's siblings. Louis Miller Also in the household was Louis Miller. Louis and Grover appear together in a photograph that belonged to Eloise Ensko (1882-1966). The photograph is labeled "Grover and brother Louis". Marriage On June 28, 1907, in Manhattan, Grover married Lelia Belle Hebbard (1888-1943) aka Elia Hebbard. Their certificate was number "17948". Child Together they had one child: Gladys Stanley Lindauer (1908-1997). Advertising salesman In 1920 Grover was living at 401 9th Avenue, West New York, Hudson County, New Jersey. He worked selling advertising for a magazine. Teaneck, New Jersey By 1930 he was living at 509 Queen Anne Road in Teaneck, Bergen County, New Jersey. He ran a bar called Old Heidelburg in Teaneck on Cedar Lane. World War II He registered for the World War II old man's draft in 1942. He was 5' 11" and weighed 183 pounds. That gave him a body mass index of 25.5. Second marriage In 1950 he married Norma M. Stickles (1899-1982). Memories about Grover Lindauer *Roger Cleveland Hecht (1935) tells the following story about Grover: "He celebrated his birthday on Christmas, but we didn't know a lot about him. He worked for a magazine, or a printer, I think people paid him to put in ads. It was called Allied Printing Trade and he would take me into New York with him once in a while while he was working. My grandmother, Lelia Belle Hebbard died and Grover married Norma Stickles. After he remarried my family never talked to him again. I would visit him because he lived down the street from me. We would always go to the post office for his work. He ran a bar called Old Heidelberg in Teaneck, New Jersey on Cedar Lane. I grew up in Teaneck, New Jersey. He would solicit ads for that publication then later he retired. His second wife was nice but we didn't get to know her until Grover died and we talked at his funeral. If I stopped at his house on the way to school he would reach into his pocket and give me a couple of bucks. He lived at 509 Queen Anne Road, Teaneck. He had a fish pond in his yard and he loved his roses and dahlias. He also loved dogs. We would pick the Japanese beetles off his roses and feed them to the goldfish in his pond, or put them in a jar with gasoline. He would give me a few bucks and I would get candy for my friends and myself, and we would eat so much we would get sick. Then my friend's mothers would call my mother and she would yell at Grover for giving me too much money. He was 5 foot, 10 inches or 5 foot 11 inches. He didn't say much. When I was little he bought me a car, I was eight or eleven. It had a rumble seat, but, my parents said I was too young for a car. He would take me to the railroad station and we would watch the trains come in. He always bought me fancy clothes and I looked light Little Lord Fauntleroy in all the family pictures." Death Grover died on August 09, 1968 from "bronchiopneumonia, gastrointestinal hemorrhage and left hemiplegia". Burial He was buried in Fairview Cemetery, Fairview, New Jersey. Genetic genealogy Sherry Hecht Arnold (1965) took the autosomal DNA test and she shows up as a "distant" relative to Richard Arthur Norton (1958). If our common ancestor was Charles Frederick Lindauer (1836-1921) then we should appear as third cousins. External links *Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) at Wikidata *Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) at Familysearch (requires free account to view) *Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) at Findagrave *Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) at Flickr *Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) at Facebook *Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) at Geni Images Image:Lindauer-Grover IGI.gif|1885 Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) in the birth index File:1900 census Kershaw Lindauer 2.gif|1900 US census in Rye, New York as Grover Dunne File:Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) aka Grover Dunne and Louis Miller (c1885).gif|1910 circa File:Lindauer-Grover 1918 draft.jpg|1918 World War I draft registation File:1920 census Lindauer Hebbard.jpg|1920 US census Image:Lindauer-Grover 01a.jpg|1920 circa Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) File:Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) in the Buffalo Labor Journal on November 9, 1922.jpg|1922 article File:1930 census Lindauer-Hebbard.jpg|1930 US census File:Lindauer-GroverCleveland 1940 circa.png|1938 Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) in the Official Proceedings of the New York State Federation of Labor in 1940.png|1940 File:Lindauer-Grover 1942 draft.jpg|1942 World War II draft registration File:Lindauer-GroverCleveland 1942 draft back.jpg|1942 World War II draft registration File:Lindauer-Grover social security.png|1951 Social Security application Image:Lindauer-Grover 03.jpg|1960 circa Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) at 509 Queen Anne Road, Teaneck, New Jersey Image:Lindauer-Grover deathcertificate.gif|1968 Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) death certificate Image:Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) obituary in The Record of Hackensack, New Jersey on 10 August 1968.png|1968 obituary Image:Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) funeral notice from The Record of Hackensack, New Jersey on 10 August 1968.jpg|1968 funeral notice References Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Fairview Cemetery, Fairview, New Jersey